Cross My Heart and Hope to Live
by fayrid327
Summary: Hermione is a changed woman. With a new appearance and new attitude, she is ready to take on the world, starting with Harry and Ron. They abandoned her when she most needed her friends, and there is no going back.*Action-packed romance with a bit of humor!*
1. Pillows and Plans

**Ok…. So I'm putting some stories on hold, I just don't have time to write them all… heh heh silly me! but… I needed to get this one out to see how people like it, and if they do, I'll try to continue it. I'm srry guys…**

She didn't understand. How could one person's life get so messed up? How could the very existence of all that was close to you be stripped away in a matter of seconds?

These were Hermione Granger's thoughts as she sat on the ledge of her window sill. It was extremely cold outside, a biting wind whipping and slashing every solid object it came across. One particular gust of wind blew around the girl, and continued to swirl around her as if to push her off.

But, she remained still.

She had changed. Quite drastically in her opinion. Both physically and mentally. Her hair was no longer bushy, as it had grown down to the top of her hips, and the length had weighed the curls down, to create honey brown waves. Due to her extensive… training, she was very fit, but kept beautiful womanly curves. Her eyes though… her eyes were the biggest change yet.

They were no longer chocolate brown. But a startling blue. They stood out quite distinctly against her tan skin. They were shocking, almost too alien-like, but…not. She dressed quite differently. Her regular attire was a tank-top, cargo Capri's sleek tennis shoes and gloves with the fingers cut out. Even on this chilly night, she remained without a coat. The cold no longer reached her.

She was basically a different person. No longer the bucktoothed bookworm. She kept her cleverness, and had actually enhanced it, and her athleticism had increased tenfold.

IT was now her seventh year, and her other identity was to be uncovered.

It had all started in fifth year. After the battle at the Ministry, Hermione was greatly affected. She acted weak, being taken out in less than two hours. She wouldn't have it. She couldn't. All the death, pain, torture, and she was out cold. Something had just snapped. She became obsessed with being strong, fearless. Everyone pitied her, and it was sickening. They were mad at her, for not contributing to the fight. How dare they. And the death of her parents only spurred her on.

She had searched for professional help. An agency. Specialized in training those for battle, and mission work. Perfect.

She trained long and hard. She saw even more death, pain and of course torture. She learned things, saw things no one could ever dream off. All part of the plan. Create immunity to negative emotion. The trainers always confused her. They were inhuman like. Swift, strong and extremely intelligent. She had only needed two out of three.

And she succeeded quite well. NO other trainee could beat her in anything. Sword fight, gun training, or hand on hand combat. Her new reflexes had also helped her magic ability. No one knew of her secret training. Not Harry, Ron, Ginny or any of the order. Until this year. Her changes were too distinct. And now she had to wait.

She lived with her aunt in muggle London. She was getting married soon, to a half-blood wizard. Hermione was quite happy she wouldn't have to hide from her aunt anymore. She could perform magic everywhere in the house now, and it made her feel quite better. "Hermione! Is your window open again? Close before you catch a chill, child!" Hermione rolled her eyes and swiftly jumped onto the wood floor of her bedroom on her toes, not making a sound.

"Yes Aunt Jane!" she yelled.

Hermione POV

I turned to my closet and grabbed basketball short s and a t-shirt before walking down the steps to the living room, where I would surely find Aunt Jane and Jim sitting on the leather couches laughing at some lame comedy show. Sure enough, there they were wine glass in hand laughing away. When I reached the landing, Jim looked up at me, smiling warmly. "Hey Hermione! There's spaghetti sauce on the stove, and noodles in the sink. Help yourself."

I smiled back, and proceeded into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and fork before, as Jim said, "helping myself." Once I had my plate, I plopped down on an armchair and ate while watching the show with my "parents". As the credits rolled, Aunt Jane turned to me. "Hermione dear, I was wondering when you had to go into that Digon Ally place you always go?"

I laughed. "First of all, it's _Diagon Alley_, and second of all, no. I already went. But I would like to ask a favor." I turned to Jim. "I know you were a quidditch player in school, and I know you can try out for the team in seventh year, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me to buy a broom?"

Jim looked back at me with warm eyes. "I'm very flattered you would rather go with me then those friends you always talk about. I'd love too." I smiled and turned back to my food. No matter how hard and cold my heart was, I always had a soft spot for the people who took me in when no one else would.

Aunt Jane looked like she wanted to keep talking, but another show started a theme song, and her eyes were once more glued to the TV. I got up and put my bowl in the sink before heading back to my room. I flipped onto my bed grabbing a novel off my night stand. I settled back into my pillows and got lost words.

Draco POV

"Hey mum, have you seen my shoes?" I ran down the marble staircase into the sitting room, to see my mother sitting on the leather couches with her feet tucked beneath her, and my father sitting on the same couch reading the paper. "Now now Draco no need to shout." Father said. I just sighed and turned to my mother again. "Mum have you seen my running shoes? I'm going for a run."

"Oh, in this weather Draco? You're liable to get sick." My father said, his eyes never leaving the paper. I rolled my eyes. He probably hadn't even realized the wind had died down considerably, and the temperature was no longer freezing. Mother rolled her eyes and out down her book. " Im sure your shoes are by the stairs, like they always are. And Lucius dear, leave the boy alone. IF he wants to get sick, let him learn his lesson." Before returning to her book sj\he looked up to me and winked.

I waved good bye and could hear the paper rustling before I made it out of the room.

I always liked running in muggle neighborhoods. I never understood why, I just…did. It was much safer than wizard areas anyway. There's always the chance of running into a death eater. They were also quieter. I could think straight. So I apparated into an alley, and looked around before jogging onto the sidewalk in a neighborhood called Autumn Lakes. **(a/n: totally made that up XD) **

The houses were quite large, which gave me the impression well to do muggles lived here. That suited me perfectly. As I made my way down one street I could hear faint music. As I jogged further, I saw an orange light coming from an open window on a house. I stopped and looked up. The silhouette of a girl flashed by the window and my interest was piqued. So a rich girl lived here, and by the looks of it, wasn't bad looking.

I heard shuffling, as if someone was moving quickly across the floor. Did she fall? The I realized the shuffling feet were in tune with the music blaring from within. Ahhh. So she was dancing. Well.. I supposed I could do a little flirting…what harm would it do? I looked around and saw some pebbled lining the side walk I picked one up and aimed straight for the window. I expected to hear it hit something, maybe even an oww, but I heard nothing.

Soon, the music turned off, and the feet stopped. Then, her head appeared out of the window. She seemed to be searching around before her eyes fell on me.

Hermione POV

It was such a nice night out, I decided opening the window again couldn't hurt. I turned on my stereo and put in my favorite cd. Another thing no one knows about me, is the fact that I hip hop dance. Its quite fun, and great exercise. Before I could finish a particularly hard routine, a faint whooshing sound could be heard. I barely had enough time to duck before it hit the wall opposite me with a thud, and fell into my laundry basket. I cautiously crept toward the window, to find a man standing on the sidewalk by my house.

As soon as I had fully studied him, I realized who it was. No other beings on earth had the same color hair as the Malfoys. And the moonlight was currently bouncing off his head, making him look like some twisted angel.

He didn't seem to recognize me as he flirtatiously grinned up at me. " Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but overhear the music and your..dancing? I was just curious. It sounded rather fast. You must be good."

I snorted and jumped out of the window. I managed to grab a branch from the oak tree on the front lawn and land on my toes on the lush grass beneath it. I stood up, and almost grinned when I saw his shocked face. Either he recognized me, or was impressed by my move. "that… that was pretty impressive, miss…um…" I rolled my eyes. " I'd rather not tell you my name thanks." I shuffled my feet.

It was quite uncomfortable standing in front of him. I was only wearing a tank-top, and too-big sweat pants I always use for dancing. OF course I couldn't show him I was feeling awkward. Rule number one of the Agency: never show emotion to the enemy.

He sobered up quickly and returned to the "charming" self. "Quite alright miss. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me." I snorted again. I couldn't wait to see what he had to say when I told him who I was. " Alright Malfoy, you can cut the crap." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

I could tell he was quite scared. He probably didn't want anyone to know who he was. " Um…I don't know what you're talking about… you must have me mixed up with someone…err..yea." he turned to leave, but I stopped him. " You really don't recognize me do you?" he paused. Heh. Probably thought I was some cheap tramp he forgot about. He swiveled around and stared at me.

What an idiot.

" Oh you really should pay attention to what your…peers look like don't you think?" that seemed to have jogged his memory. "G-Granger? Is that really you? I dot remember you looking that good!" Before he could blink again he was on the ground with my foot planted firmly on his chest. He was clutching his head and moaning. I sighed. Such a drama queen.

" Oh shut up you prat. I didn't kick you that hard." His complaining ceased and he stared up at me with wide eyes. " You kicked me? How did your foot get all the way up to my head?" I chuckled. " That's for me to know, and you to never find out. Now I would greatly appreciate it if you could move your presence from my home."

He grumbled and slowly got up, still clutching his head. He looked around and made to apparate. Only his from only shimmered before he collapsed. I rushed over to him where he ws glaring at me. "Seems you've forgotten dear _Granger_, that a witch or wizard is unable to apparate if the picture of their destination isn't pictured clearly. Because of your oh so hard blow to my head, all my thoughts stowed away in my mind are all jumbled up. How the hell do you propose I get home now?"

Oi.

"Alright then. Ill just have to take you home my self. Let me change." I hopped ontp the lowest branch of the oak tree and climbed my way to the window where I jumped in. I came back out a few minutes later in warmer clothing. I got down the same way as before and grabbed Malfoy by the arm. " Malfoy Manor!" I shouted and we disappeared into the windy night.

** Hahahahahah all done. I love strong Hermione stories. Unfortunately not a lot have been posted, so I thought I would contribute. **

**Constructive criticism: greatly appreciated.**

**Flames: If you don't like, don't read it! Gosh u idiots. XD jk. Really, no flames.**

**Adoring reviews: bring it on!**

**~**Fayrid**


	2. Idiot Ron and love letters

**I'm so happy with the response I got for this story! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been really sick. I would list all the people that favorited and story alerted but I know sum people don't like that so…if you did that, then know I thank u very much! Enjoy the chapter!**

Hermione POV

We landed right outside the gates to Malfoy Manor. I expected guard dogs, soldiers, and a lot of wards, but there was nothing. Just a tall black iron gate, surrounding a huge house, with a big porch, and tall white pillars.

I looked down at Malfoy, who was currently whining and still caressing his precious head.

"Alright Malfoy, now what?" he moaned and struggled to stand up. Jeez. I really didn't hit him _that hard. _ "I have to touch the gate for it to open. If you would move..." I rolled my eyes and dropped his arms causing his legs to almost collapse.

He turned his head to glare at me but kept going. He wrapped his fingers around a bar in the gate and whispered a few words.

"Now can I leave you? I would like to go home now…." Malfoy sighed and turned again. "I guess. I'll see you around…Granger." And with that he turned on his heel and marched up the pathway to the manor. I shook my head and apparated away.

` `~*0*~

I landed back in my room. I switched off the stereo that was still playing and pulled of my shoes and jacket. I lay back on my pillows and stared at the ceiling. What the hell just happened?

All of the sudden a white mass flew into my room and landed at the foot of my bed. Ugh. Hedwig. After all I had been through, after I TOLD Harry I wished to be left alone this summer, he bothers me.

I crawled to the owl and plucked the letter from Hedwig's beak. She hooted and flew off into the night.

I tore open the envelope and reluctantly started to read.

_Dear Mione,_

_ I er…know you said you wanted your solitude this summer, but Ginny's been begging me to ask you to spend the remainder of the summer here at the Burrow. Not o mention Ron too… Anyway, I hope you're not too mad, and in all honesty, I'd like to see you too. Ron and I have a lot of homework to finish and we were kinda hoping…well yea. Hope to see you soon._

_ Yours,_

_`` Harry._

I wanted to scream and hit something.

So I did.

I managed to punch a hole in my wall, and make my knuckles bleed. With a swish of my wand, the wall was fine, and my hand no longer throbbed. But the anger remained.

The gall of those too. They just completely disrespect my wishes, and then ask me to check their homework?

At least Ginny wanted to see me. I didn't mind her so much. Ugh. With my new skill, I could beat them to a bloody pulp if I wanted to. Those selfish…prats. I have half a mind to go there, and just give them the wrong answers!

Uh oh.

I slapped myself in the forehead. What was I thinking? That was something the old me would have done. The new me has to do something sinister, something…evil. A ding went off in my head. Perfect. I rushed over to me desk and scribbled a note onto an old piece of paper. I sent it off with a flick of my wand and sat on my bed to wait.

~**0**~

A few minutes later, I could hear a faint pop from the front yard. I leaned over the sill to see an agitated Draco Malfoy looking back at me. "Granger!" he whispered-yelled, "Why the hell cant I apparate straight to your room?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let my _muggle _parents live in a home without magical wards up?" With a flick of my wand I summoned Malfoy through the window to the middle of my room.

He yelped. "Don't ever, do that again!" I chuckled and sank into the hanging chair next to the window. "So I take it you approve of my request?"

At the mention of my favor to him his face slid into an easy smile. "Why yes, yes I do. We just have to fine tune the minor details. Then it will smooth sailing from there."

I fixed him with a curios stare. "Why are you so calm about this? Haven't you hated me for the past six years?" He shrugged. "I'm a changed man Granger. I never really…hated you per say. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous."

I tried not to look shocked but it was just too hard.

"Jealous? Of me? Says the dude who's probably the second richest teenager in the wizarding world!" He glared and crossed his arms.

"Who's the first? Is it Blaise? I know it's not Blaise…I've seen his Gringotts account…if you can _call_ it an account compared to mine…I mean it's not even-"

His rant was cut off by the fluffy green pillow stuffed in his face.

He tugged the seams from his perfect teeth and spat out green feathers. "I meant _Harry_, you moron." I mentally berated myself for spitting Harry's name put the way I did. I hoped Malfoy didn't catch it. "What's with the attitude?"

Damn.

"What attitude? I don't know what you're talking about. Now can we get back to business?" He kept staring at me for a few more moments but let it go.

"So let's get this straight. You want to give Potty and Weasel-bee hell just to get back at them for wanting you to help them with homework? I thought you were all buddy-buddy with them?"

I rolled my eyes, something I seemed to be doing a lot in Malfoys presence. "No that's not the only reason, and I'd rather not divulge into my exact reasons. Will you help me or not?"

He scratched at the nonexistent stubble on his overly pointy chin.

"I suppose. It's always nice to know we purebloods are needed among the lower class ranks of the wizar-"

He didn't finish once my hand collided with the side of his cheek.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. When are you going to learn not to aggravate me?" He rubbed his cheek now with a bright red hand print gracing it. "I'm not sure, but it's fun while it lasts. Now, let me get this straight…you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

~**0**~

I stood outside of the Weasley home, with a suitcase in one hand, and my new Fire bolt 3000 in the other. I was dressed in a tight fitting t shirt, and denim shorts and my favorite pair of sneakers.

Definitely not the attire the Weasley's and Harry for that matter, were used to. I sneered up at the seven story house, remembering all the time I wasted here, helping the red headed family.

I knocked on the door. Soon enough there was a rumble of footsteps heard from within the house and finally the door swung open to reveal a sea of red hair, with one black spot in the middle. I plastered on a fake, bright smile and opened my arms. Mrs. Weasley was the first to hug, or rather crush me.

Fred and George followed, then Bill, who was taking the summer off from his exploring, Fleur, Charlie, also on vacation, Ginny, who I sincerely hugged, Ron, then Harry. Funny. I figured they would be the first to hug me.

"Hermione! How wonderful to see you dear. We've been looking forward to your visit around here. Eh...what's that you have? A broom?" I looked down at my precious Firebolt. Jim and I had bought it just yesterday, and it was currently my most prized possession.

"Oh my god Hermione! That's a Firebolt 3000! What the hell are you doing with it?" I clutched it to my chest. "For your information Ronald, its mine, and you won't be touching it." He and Harry started to laugh. "Err... Hermione…have you forgotten your phobia of heights?" Harry asked.

I huffed. "Fine. Garden. Quidditch. Now." With that I stalked off into the house Ginny following with my suitcase in hand.

Before I could reach the back door I was stopped by a shout. "Oi Hermione! You dropped a note or something…" My eye widened in fake horror. "Oh ah, yea that's mine, give it over please!" But stupid Ron beat me to it.

"What's this, a love note?" His voice was meant to be teasing but there was slight anger in his eyes. He held it above his head. Damn. With all the skill I acquired I was still 5 foot 5, compared to his 6 foot 4 frame.

He chose to read it aloud.

Perfect.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ I count the days to when I will be with you again. I can't wait until school starts, I mean, we'll see each other on a daily basis. It's funny, I really don't have much too tell you, we were together for so long yesterday…*wink wink* heh heh I guess that's all my love. See you soon._

_ Yours,_

_ You know who…and I don't mean Voldemort. _

Every Weasley turned to me with wide eyes. I only smiled innocently, and before I could open my mouth, a red blur barreled into me. "Oh my Merlin! Hermione, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Oh, you have to tell me everything!"

"I will, after the quidditch match." And with that, I continued my march to the back garden. Ron and Harry still seemed to be in shock over my "letter". .Ha.

The teams were split up quite evenly. Me, Ginny, Fred and Bill were on one. The other team being Harry, Ron, George and Charlie. Ginny was Seeker, Fred Beater, Bill Keeper, and I was Chaser. On the other team Harry was of course Seeker, George Beater, Charlie Keeper, and Ron Chaser.

Harry and Ron were obviously waiting for me to chicken out. They were leaning on their brooms in what they must have thought looked cool.

To me, they looked ridiculous.

I just smirked and mounted my broom. With a grin I kicked off and shot into the air. I did a couple of loops, but I didn't want to overdo it so when I was done, I hovered in the air with my arms crossed across my chest. "Well?" I shouted over the wind. They shrugged at each other and mounted their brooms.

Let the games begin.

` ~**0**~

Charlie threw the quaffle in the air and I instantly caught it and made my way to the goal post. By the time I got there, Ron was on my tail, trying and failing to get the ball from me.

With a strong throw, in lunged the ball into the post and scored. Down in the grass, Gabriel, Fleur's sister was keeping score.

Ginny and Harry were hovering along the boundaries of our makeshift pitch, keeping an eye out for the Snitch, Fred and George battling for the bludger.

Charlie threw the quaffle in to Ron who caught in and zoomed towards the opposite goal post. I shot right past him, ready to block him before Bill had to.

Right as he made a throw, I flew in front of him and barely caught it with my fingers before shooting towards the opposite end of the garden with a smirk planted on my face.

Before we knew it, the game was over. 250 to 100. Ginny had caught the snitch right after we made 150 points.

My team flew down to the pitch in a big group hug. When Harry and Ron got down to the ground, I turned and put my hands on my hips. "

Still think I have fear of heights boys?" they turned to look a each other then back to me. "Alright. We admit it. But..you're still Hermione. You just had a lucky day." My jaw dropped.

" Excuse me? Still Hermione? What does that mean? I could…I could beat you to a pulp!" Ron just chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. " Sure sure.." he made to walk into the house…

But he never made it.

Within two seconds he was on the ground face down with my foot on his back. Ha. What déjà vu. Silence filled the garden. " Hermione," Ginny breathed, " How-how did you do that?" I took my foot off Ron and turned towards the gate.

I jumped onto it and over and started sprinting towards the forest behind the Weasley property. Those fools. After I had killed them in the biggest sport in the country, they still tried to bum me down. Soon, I found myself standing in front of a large black house, or rather, tower.

Various signs decorated the lawns, with odd sayings, and drawing that really made no sense. Plants and bushes I had never seen before also graced the large front lawn. Only one person I knew could live here.

Luna Lovegood.

Luna, the oddball she is, also attended my agency. We met on my first night there, and we stuck together since. She left before I did, and we promised to get together soon.

Well, what better time. I knocked on the front door and waited. After a few minutes it slowly opened and before I could take a step, a wand was pointed at my neck.

**! I am sorry again for making people wait so long. You cant really write when your brain is addled by sickness/ XD so….what did you think of Ron's attitude? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! heh heh see you soon!**

**~**Fayrid**


	3. Defective Extendable Ears

**Wow you guys never disappoint me! I was once again very happy with the response to the chapter! Im so sorry its been so long since I updated , the holidays have been so busy. One of my resolutions this year is to try and update weekly. T hank you guys! Oh just an extra, I am offering my beta skills! Heh heh. If you would like me to beta your stories I would be happy to do it.**

"Ah…Hermione Granger…What a lovely surprise." A pair of grey-blue eyes twinkled at me as one of my best friends in the world stood before me with her crafted wand pointed straight at me. I grinned.

"Luna! How nice to see you." She lowered her wand and embraced me. "Sorry about that. Safety precaution. With Voldemort on the prowl…got to be safe eh?"

I was welcomed into her home, which was true to every sense of the word. The entire living room was basked in a warm orange glow…with the aroma of cinnamon and sugar wafting from every corner.

There was an endless amount of pictures of Luna and her parents hung and set everywhere in oddly shaped frames. Regardless…it was definitely an extremely comfortable atmosphere.

"Luna? Who was at the door dear?" I soon came face to face with and older, possibly more beautiful version of Luna. She was average height, with an attractive sculpted face, and silvery hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Oh Mother, this is one of my very good friends...Hermione." **(A/N yes…Luna's** mother** is alive in this story and she should be dead…but this is my story! XD)**

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Christa Lovegood. I don't know where my husband has gone off too. He's probably in that messy, old office of his trying to fix that dodgy printer. When will that man quit? My goodness look at me rambling! You must be tired standing there. Would you like a biscuit?" I had to stand in silence to process all she had said.

"Oh, no thank you Mrs. Lovegood. I just came to pay a visit to Luna, and ask her a little question." I turned to Luna with a grin on my face. "I was wondering if you wanted to do a little one-on-one combat practice. We have to stay in shape you know."

Luna's response was a shocking one. She bounced on her toes and clapped her hands. " Oooh I love combat practice! There's a big field behind my house. Lets go!" Then I was promptly drug by the hand and pulled into the back yard, Christa's tinkling laugh filling the air.

~*0*~

"Alright, let's set the rules. Rule number one, no serious injury. OK let's go!" I smiled as I fixed the hem of my tank top and pulled out my fingerless gloves from my pocket. They had a strip of metal that stretched across my knuckles, making my punch quite hard. I changed into more comfortable shorts, and pulled my hair up.

Luna was basically in the same attire but there was much more light to her face. "Hurry up you old croon, I want to fight!" I smirked and crouched. "Then bring it!"

Third person pod

Luna crouched down, one leg straight behind her, the other bent to where her knee touched her chest. Her hands were poised directly on either side of her body, fingertips barely touching the ground. She sprang with an excited yell and pounced at Hermione spot only to slide in a full circle on clean ground.

Hermione was a few feet away laughing with her hands on her hips. With a growl, Luna launched herself once again at Hermione and barely caught hold of her shirt to throw her on the grass.

Hermione hooked her shoes in the dips on the side of her opponent's stomach, and pulled down to the side pulling Luna with her on the ground beside her place on the ground. Then she rolled over, dug her knees in Luna's sides and wrapped her fingers around her throat, not tightly, but not loosely.

Luna hooked her arms around Hermione shoulder and yanked, flipping them over again, except Hermione was on her stomach, her arms twisted behind her. "I win!" Luna shouted gleefully. With a yell, Hermione flung her legs into Luna's back, getting an _oof_ form said kicked person.

Hermione jumped up and flipped her long hair behind her while Luna was still on the ground. Before Hermione could lunge back into the fight, a small voice stopped her. "Hermione? What exactly are you doing?" Hermione whirled around to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron's heads peering above Luna's wrought iron fence.

Luna got up from her position in the dirt and brushed off her legs. "I do believe you two did not receive an invitation to my home." Ginny looked shocked. "But-but which two? Last year you said that I-" Luna waved Ginny's sentence off.

"Not you Gin. I meant Ronald and Harry." Ginny looked relieved. With that, she grabbed the top of the fence and swung herself over it, much like Hermione did.

She went to stand by Hermione who was still in shock, completely avoiding Ron and Harry's stares. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and tugged it up and down, looking like a five year old. "Hermione that was fantastic! How did you get the strength to do that?"Hermione snapped out of her reverie and shook her head.

"What did you say Gin?" Luna frowned. Hermione never lost her focus like that. She must really be uncomfortable with Harry and Ron here, but why? Then it clicked. They must not know about her!

"Yes well like I said, you two can show yourself out. The three of us have things to discuss, so…" Harry turned to Hermione, as if expecting her to have them stay, but she still refused to look him in the eye. His expression became hurt, and he shook his head and stepped down, his unruly hair disappearing from sight.

Ron's face was red, and he opened his mouth to say something harsh, but was stopped by Ginny's hand. "Just go, Ron." He growled and stepped down as well.

Hermione took a shuddering breath and sat down hard. She couldn't understand what made her freeze up. She was afraid of _anything, _let alone two teenage boys. Luna crouched down next to her, and Ginny flopped down on her stomach playing with a blade of grass. Luna cleared her throat and looked up at the clear sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"What a lovely day. I think it hasn't been this clear yet this season!" Luna exclaimed. "Oh yea! It's been so breezy!" Ginny replied. Hermione smiled. They were trying to clear the awkwardness in the air. What good friends she had.

*~0~*

A few hours later Luna was waving enthusiastically from her front door. "Don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow!" She yelled. Ginny and Hermione turned around to smile. "We won't!" Hermione yelled. The two girls hooked arms and continued the trek to The Weasley home. It was almost dusk, the sky was filled with orange and purple hues, the crickets starting to come out, and enjoy the night that was approaching.

"Hermione," Ginny said hesitantly. "There's something I'd like to know." Hermione nodded slowly. She didn't like where the conversation was going. "Today, when you and Luna were fighting, I-I was surprised. You, you were so _good. _ I'd never realized you were that skilled. And- and your, how shall I put this, aura, is so different around me, around my whole family. You seem so…guarded. But today, with Luna, you were so free, and light," Ginny paused, her voice became thick and she sniffed.

"I-I don't understand. What-what did I d-do?" Hermione stopped and unhooked her arm from Ginny's grasp and instead hugged the distraught girl. "Oh Ginny. I didn't realize you would be affected this way. Im-im sorry. Let's get back to your house. I'll explain everything later." Ginny nodded and let Hermione lead her back down the grassy hill.

~*0*~

The two girls entered through the back door and headed up the creak steps. The turned to Ginny room and shut the door. Meanwhile, Harry, and ron were curious as to what was happening. " Merlin, I wish we knew what was happening." Ron said.

Harry stayed silent, staring out of the window. Then Ron perked up. " Hey! Fred and George are home! Lets see if they have some spare extendable ears!" The two boys made their way to the twins' room. After some convincing, the brothers decided to be generous.

" Here you go. A pair of our new and improved extendable ears. These actually attach to your ears, making a 75 percent increase in hearing reception. Much clearer." So with that, the boys headed upstairs to Ginny's room.

Bad mistake.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth, she frowned. Something wasn't right. Her senses were on alert.

They were being spied on.

She started to look around the ceiling to look for a bug, but realized the wards around the Weasley house would only defect them. That's when she noticed the flesh toned tube creeping beneath the gap under the door. She smirked. Though she wasn't aware of the Weasley twin's improvement she figured what she was about to do would still stop the reception.

She walked over by the door, and with her tennis shoe clad foot, lifted up her leg, and flung her foot upon the extendable ear. There was a satisfying squish beneath her shoe.

" YOW!" Ginny jumped and ran to the door. The sight in the hall was quite..interesting. Harry and Ron were clutching their ears, rolling on the floor. Ron let loose a string of curse words. Hermione laughed.

" What a colorful vocabulary you have Ron."


	4. The Mysterious Meeting

**A/N: im so sorry for the long wait. Life happened. **** heres a nice long chapter for you!**

Hermione slammed the door with a flourish and she walked back over to Ginny's bed just to collapse on it. " Alright. I honestly don't know what to tell you. IM not sure if I'm even allowed to tell you! I-I'll have to talk with some people first. Just know that…that I've been through some experiences that- I needed. I promise if I get…word ill tell you everything. IM sure it's the same case with Luna."

Ginny had kept eye contact with Hermione through her entire explanation. With the last sentence she sighed.

"So Luna's in on it. The girl you accidentally called "Loony" two years ago. She can know but I cant? Is she your best friend now?"

" Now you know you're being unreasonable Ginny. I didn't have to tell Luna anything. She already knew. You have no right to judge who my friends are and aren't. If you feel this much doubt about pur friendship perhaps I should take my leave."

Hermione made to walk out of the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned around to see Ginny's head down, her bangs casting a shadow over her face.

" I'm-I'm sorry. I just..hate feeling left out. It's your business."

Hermione tugged her hand from Ginny's grasp and flopped onto her bed a third time. " So tell me about this guy you met in Diagon Alley again?"

~*0*~

Draco trudged into his manor through the back entrance with Blaise at his heels. Both boys were sweaty and hot, full Quidditch wear on. " So I was walking past Fortescue's, still staring at the Quality Quidditch Supplies window across the path, and someone just barreled right into me. I didn't get knocked over, but the other person did. It was a girl.

Blaise's expression turned dreamy. " A very attractive girl. Ahh... E' così bella. Turns out it was Ginny Weasley!" The brooms and Quidditch equipment Draco was carrying fell out of his arms as he nearly tripped over his Firebolt.

"G-Ginny Weasley? Of _the _Weasley's?"

"Yes, isn't that what I said?"

"Yeah, but-but-"

" What's the matter Draco? You can date Hermione, a _muggleborn_, but I can't like Ginny, a _pureblood_?"

Draco sputtered as she scrambled to pick up the supplies he dropped. "How…how did you find out about Hermione? I-I-I mean Granger?" Blaise rolled his eyes. 

" Are you that daft Drake? Her letter was sitting right on your desk, open for the world to see. Don't worry, I won't ah," Blaise snickered." I ah- won't tell Pansy you've moved on. I'll let you do that."Draco groaned.

" NO no no you've got it all wrong see-"

" So you aren't dating Hermione then?"

" Well yes, but-"

" So you_ are_ dating her. That's nice-"

" No no, would you just listen! Its all a joke, see-"

Blaise frowned. " I hope you aren't messing around with her. She's a good person, even if she is muggleborn. Don't tell me your just out to break her hear-"

" NO NO NO NO! Just shut up you crazy imbecile! ...With. I'm just a part of it no hard feelings!"

Blaise smiled once again. " Fine then . If you're finished with your little rant I'll just finish telling you my story then eh?"

~*0*~

" So then we sat down at Fortescue's and he bought me an ice cream. It was so lovely. When I said I had to go, he kissed my hand and said he looked forward to seeing me at school!"

Ginny fell down on her pillows, a dreamy expression across her face. " I can't wait to see him again."

Hermione chuckled. " it seems like you had quite the experience Miss Weasley. I can see in your eyes how much you like him." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but frowned. " Speaking of eyes…"_Uh oh. _Hermione thought.

" What happened to yours? They used to be such a lovely shade of brown. Now they're an even lovelier shade of blue! Did you get those eh..um.. the ah- those contracts you told me about?" Hermione almost took the chance at the opportunity to lie, but figured she had done enough of that to the poor girl.

" No, no Ginny I didn't. And their called contacts. Its just another one of those eh..things I told you about. The things I cant mention?"

Ginny's mouth formed an o as she nodded her head. " I understand. Hey its about time for dinner anyway. Let's head down and see how much damage you did to those boys."

~*0*~

The next day dawned bright and clear. Hermione was awake before Ginny and dressed in shorts and a tank top to match the abnormally hot weather. She was sitting in the kitchen coffee in hand, reading the Prophet when Ginny finally came down, bleary eyed but dressed properly.

" Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Go where Mione?"

Hermione sighed. " To Luna's! We're going shopping remember? Or at least you're going shopping. I already got my school stuff."

" Oh! Yea right now I remember."

Just then Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast for the family. " Ginny dear, we must go shopping for your school supplies soon! School starts next week." Ginny shrugged.

" I'm going today Mum, with Hermione and Luna."

" Oh! That's wonderful then Harry and Ron can go too."

Hermione groaned inwardly at the prospect of spending an entire day with Ron. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get over her growing disgust for the red haired boy. Harry wasn't much of a problem.

" Oh, uh ok then Mum. Well we'll catch up with them later, we're heading over to Luna's now. Goodbye."

Ginny grabbed her sack of money, Hermione's hand, and sprinted out of the door and down the field. Hermione had no trouble keeping up with the red head, and soon they made it to the gate to Luna's house.

" What did we run here for Ginny?"

Ginny leaned against the fence, huffing and puffing her faced red enough to match her hair.

" IM sorry I just-I just forgot about Harry until Mum mentioned him….When I met Blaise yesterday, I fell head over heels. I sent a letter last night saying I would meet him today. That's why I was so tired this morning, I stayed up all night writing it…oh Merlin.. I've completely forgotten I have a boyfriend!"

~*0*~

" Draco Darling! Do you have everything ready for school?"

Draco groaned as he rolled over in his king sized bed. Why was his mother waking him up at-he looked over at his clock,

Ten thirty.

Oh.

" Yes Mum!" he yelled. He sighed as he pulled the blankets over his heads only to have them yanked off of him. He yelped as a rush off cool air hit him, as he was only in shorts. He looked up blearily at the person standing over him.

" Blaise? What the Bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

The Italian boy stood by Draco's bed, silk sheets in hand, grinning like an idiot. "I thought I would pay my old friend a visit, that's all."

Draco grumbled as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, grabbing a t-shirt and stumbling downstairs, Blaise in tow. "Yeah, yeah sure, I know that look. You want something. Whatever it is the answer is no!"

The two boys made their way to one of the many sitting rooms, breakfast already set out on a coffee table, work of the house elves no doubt.

" Oh c'mon Draco. It's just a little outing in Diagon Alley…with some friends…or friend rather..heh."

" Let me guess," Draco said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, " the little Weasley. Well I'm telling write now, Zabini, I have no desire to walk around the entire Diagon Alley following you and the red head as you hold hand and blow in each other's ears! I won't do it!"

Blaise raised his hands in the air." Now now Drake. I'm not stupid. I asked if she had a friend…."

~*0*~

" Now wait a minute. I'm not going to follow you and Blaise around Diagon Alley while you cuddle, and-and hold hands—and whisper sweet nothings. I won't do it!"

Ginny sighed. " But- But Luna'll be there! You won't be completely alone right?"

" Still." _Wow lame comeback. _Hermione thought.

~*0*~

" A friend. And what, pray tell, will I do with this friend? Hermione, I-I-I mean Granger might be there, I can't have this plan ruined!"

" Why do you care so much about Hermione's plan anyway? Isn't she nothing to you?"

Draco froze. How was he supposed to answer to that? 

" Eh… umm… Wait! Why do _you_ call her Hermione huh?"

Blaise shrugged. " We're friends. Last year, when we had that charms project, every time I went to the Library for books she was always sitting in the same spot, and almost always had the books I needed. Eventually we just studied together and got closer. No big deal."

~*0*~

" Hey, why do you call him Blaise? Do you know each other well?"

" Actually yes. Last year we studied together quite a bit."

" Oh. Well anyway...will you go? Please? Luna will want to go!"

" Luna will want to go where?"

Hermione and Ginny turned to see Luna walking down the path from her front door, purse in hand. She stopped by the gate to open it, then stood just outside. " I'll want to go where again?"

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms. " Hermione doesn't want to go to Diagon Alley because she doesn't want to follow me and Blaise around, but I told her that you would be there, so it didn't matter!"

Luna chuckled. " Blaise huh? Quite a looker isn't he?"

Ginny punched her in the arm playfully. " Hey! Watch it Lovegood he's mine!"

~*0*~

Blaise and Draco were walking leisurely down Diagon Alley, watching the younger, newer students frantically running from store to store in search of supplies for school. Both were anxiously waiting for the other party to arrive.

Suddenly they spotted three girls, standing in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The two boys slowly approached them, Blaise finally tapping Ginny on the shoulder. The girls turned around, Hermione ready to smile at Blaise, but then noticed his companion.

" Draco?"

" Hermione?"

**Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha…but its not much of one. Anyway im sorryit took so long for an update. I promise to keep up now. Also. I really need a beta reader for another story of mine, It's a Small World After All. If you are interested, please contact via email. Thank you!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**OK I realize it's been awhile since I updated and I thoroughly apologize. I've been really busy with summer assignments and vacations and it's just been hectic. So once again I'm really sorry and I'm going to try to update some more before school starts again.**

** Previously on cross my heart**: _Blaise and Draco were walking leisurely down Diagon Alley, watching the younger, newer students frantically running from store to store in search of supplies for school. Both were anxiously waiting for the other party to arrive._

_Suddenly they spotted three girls, standing in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The two boys slowly approached them, Blaise finally tapping Ginny on the shoulder. The girls turned around, Hermione ready to smile at Blaise, but then noticed his companion._

_" Draco?"_

_" Hermione?"_

_*** A brief summary of what has happened so far in the story_**: Hermione has trained quite extensively for the past couple of years at a secret spy agency. She has learned many secrets, some including her family. In the beginning of the story, she decides to hatch a plan that will completely throw Harry and Ron for a loop as revenge for all they've done to her over the years. The homework help was the last tiny straw. She figures she can get over her childhood hatred for Malfoy to carry out the plan, as she figures he would be the one that would anger Harry and Ron the most. Draco agrees, due to the fact that he has a small crush on Hermione, but decides to never voice it, for obvious reasons. She has ventured to the Burrow at the beginning of July to accompany them to the Quidditch World Cup, taking place three days from now. Luna, who lives nearby, also attended the agency is one of Hermione's closest friends. *****

An instant look of terror flashed across Draco's features before he composed himself and twisted a sneer across his face. "Uhmm… erm, I-I mean Granger! What's filth like you wondering around Diagon Alley? Shouldn't you be off snogging the Weasel somewhere in a ditch?"

Ginny was openly glaring at Draco and was about to open her mouth to defend her brother but she was pulled away by Blaise, who didn't want to be in the middle of the Alley when a fight broke out.

"Umm, let's go Ginny; I wanted to show you the new broom store down by Flourish and Blotts." Blaise tugged her arm until she was side by side with him and directed her towards the shop displaying the Firebolt 3001, the second set in the series.

Luna just reverted back to her dreamy self, to avoid the suspicion of fellow classmates who might realize she wasn't acting herself. So she wandered to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, staring absently into a cage of Pigmy Puffs.

These actions left Hermione and Draco staring at each other in front of the robes shop with no one else around them, Hermione's eyes darted around before she tugged Draco's arm and disappeared.

~*0*~

Ginny and Blaise stood before the glass window, the latter drooling over the newest dragon skin equipment. The red head girl simply stared at the ground, the guilt of going out with another boy finally weighing down on her. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, but the pressure of the war was really getting to him, and he never paid attention to her anymore. To put it selfishly, she wanted Harry to herself.

Now, Ginny Weasley has never been a selfish person. She isn't, and she never will be. She understood what the war was doing to a lot of people. Really she did. But she was bored. Honestly, Voldemort had been MIA for months now, and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. Seeing as all he could do was mope and have late night discussions with Ron, she figured she could have some fun, if only for the summer.

So she picked her head up and smiled up at Blaise who had stopped his admiration of the Quidditch gear to admire the girl on his arm. They locked eyes, and beamed at each other. Blaise slowly leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on Ginny's nose. He then gave a wolfish grin at her trademark Weasley blush and proceeded to continue walking down the busy street. Ginny fanned herself with the hand that wasn't intertwined with the boy's next to her. Talk about an Italian Stallion.

~*0*~

Hermione and Draco appeared in the back room of Flourish and Blotts, not a meter away from each other. Draco coughed at the smell of the musty old room, and tried not to trip over piles of books and stools as he tried to make his way out.

"Did you want to explain to me how you apparated out of the middle of Diagon Alley? Did you not know of the wards put up around this place since the war started? There could be alarms going off, or armed Auror's or Dementors swarming the place and here you go, apparating everywhere..."

"First of all, there's a rag on your head," Draco swiped frantically at the dusty old towel that had found itself hanging on a bucket from the top shelf to his perfect hair. "Second of all, I didn't apparated you fool. Did you hear a crack? No. It's called Quick Step. Something you wouldn't understand."

"Quick Step? Isn't that a muggle dance, I thought-"

"Oh be quiet! Now we need to figure out phase two of the plan…"

"I thought we went over this! Secret Letter was phase one, Open Flirtation at the Feast was phase two..."

"Yes well we need a better plan than that! I thought it over, and it just won't work."

The two teenagers sat in a secluded table in the very back of the busy bookstore, shrouded by the piles of books obscuring the walkway.

~*0*~

Blaise roared with laughter as Ginny continued with her story from fifth year, after telling him the part about Umbridge's office, and hexing Malfoy. "Oh," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "He may be my best friend, but the fact that a fourth year could hex him while incarcerated by Goyle the great buffoon, is just ridiculous."

Ginny grinned. "Well, Bat-Bogey hexes are my specialty." Blaise just smiled at the girl across from him. "Then I'll just have to make sure to never anger you, Mio Amore." Ginny blushed and looked down at her bowl of ice cream. Harry never called her anything like _that_. She didn't have to know Italian to understand what he said.

And she hoped he did it again.

Blaise just shook his head with a smile and continued spooning his ice cream. He was just about to eat another scoop but stopped with his spoon dangling halfway to his mouth. He gulped and lowered his spoon while trying to nudge Ginny with his foot. She looked up at him with a curious look, as he tried to discreetly nod in the direction behind her. She turned around, and stared in horror at the sight of her brother and Harry Potter glaring angrily at her and her date.

Just because they weren't going with Hermione and Ginny didn't mean they weren't going to go at all.

Oops.

~*0*~

Hermione had her head in her hands as she sat in a dusty armchair across from the biggest idiot in the world.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea? It just screams I like you. Literally."

"But it's not something you would do. I don't want to be found out. Harry and Ron may not be the sharpest wands in the shop, but they're not stupid."

"Could have fooled me." Draco mumbled. Hermione grabbed a book and whacked across the head with it.

" OW! What was that for?" Draco asked, rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head.

"Now back to the plan..."

~*0*~

Harry and Ron appeared at the entrance way to Diagon Alley, ready to collect all the school supplies they needed for their final year at Hogwarts. They started towards the book shop when Harry spotted a red haired girl sitting in Fortescue's. Only one girl had that hair color.

Ginny.

With Zabini no less! Harry nudged Ron, who dropped the books in his arms, but looked in the direction Harry was pointing anyway. He grit his teeth and stomped all the way there reveling in the terrified look Zabini was giving him. Ginny stood up with her hands in front of her.

"Now Ron, it's not what it looks like, I swear…"

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like! I know bloody well what it looks like!" Ron was shaking in rage as he towered over Ginny.

"Hey, don't you talk to her that way Weasley!" Zabini shouted standing nose to nose to Ron. Harry just stood by the doorway, staring at Ginny with an unrecognizable expression on his face. Ginny just whimpered and looked between each boy. Somehow some way a fight was going to break out, and she would have to get in the middle of it, which would end up in somebody getting hurt.

"Ron please, just go finish your shopping, and we can talk about this at the Burrow!"

Ron turned his rage filled eyes on his only sister. "I don't think so Ginny! I ought to grab you by the hair and drag you home!" He shouted stepping closer.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Ronald."

**Dun dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn who was it? What shall they do? I don't know, but stay tuned! Please please pleassse review even its just to shout at me for taking too long to update!**


	6. World Cups and Battle Scenes

**PLEASE READ Ok I'm not even going to go into what happened to me to disappear for so long, but I'm back now! And this is definitely NOT discontinued even though it may seem like it… so enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously on Cross my Heart and Hope to Live:_

"_Now Ron, it's not what it looks like, I swear…"_

_"What do you mean it's not what it looks like? I know bloody well what it looks like!" Ron was shaking in rage as he towered over Ginny._

_"Hey, don't you talk to her that way Weasley!" Zabini shouted standing nose to nose to Ron. Harry just stood by the doorway, staring at Ginny with an unrecognizable expression on his face. Ginny just whimpered and looked between each boy. Somehow some way a fight was going to break out, and she would have to get in the middle of it, which would end up in somebody getting hurt._

_"Ron please, just go finish your shopping, and we can talk about this at the Burrow!"_

_Ron turned his rage filled eyes on his only sister. "I don't think so Ginny! I ought to grab you by the hair and drag you home!" He shouted stepping closer._

_"I don't think that would be a very good idea Ronald."_

Blaise, Ginny, and Ron turned around to see a furious Luna Lovegood standing in the ice cream shop doorway. Harry stood only a few feet away looking both curious and confused. He had never seen Luna so angry, only as her dreamy, unfocused self. However, at the moment she looked every bit the fiery spirit she really was, with her eyes ablaze and her stance rigid and ready to fight. Ron, ever the idiot, ignored her and turned back to his sister.

"Just go away Luna, this doesn't concern you. My sister had decided to go mad and go out without with some Slytherin scum. Mum and Dad will definitely hear about this. I doubt you will be able to go to the *World cup now!"

Ginny's face crumbled and she looked to the floor. She normally wouldn't have been so weepy, but the combination of her brother yelling at her, the mixed feelings between Harry and Blaise and the fact that almost everyone on the street was peering in the shop windows observing the fight was crashing down on her. She was surprised she wasn't on the floor having a fit.

"Hey what's going on? Harry, Ron what are you guys doing here, I thought you were still at the Burrow?"

Just at that moment, Hermione made her way to the circle of people in Fortescue's shop and narrowed her eyes at Ron. Luna took it upon herself to answer with her arm around Ginny still glaring at Ron.

"Ginny and Blaise were just having a harmless conversation in this lovely shop and Ronald and Harry decided to barge in and make it their business when it really wasn't at all. Then Ronald threatened to drag Ginny home by her hair when I decided to step in."

Hermione turned to the two boys angrily. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? Ginny is quite grown up and responsible, she doesn't need you idiots to run her life for her! Yes I understand the situation is a little delicate with Harry, but you Ron, should know better than to try to be such a dictator. I'm very disappointed in the two of you." She then promptly grabbed Luna and Ginny's hand to exit the shop, no doubt to make it to the boundary line of the small town to apparate away.

Draco, who was standing in the corner having come with Hermione also grabbed Blaise's arm to head home with an extremely amused smile on his face. He led his Italian companion to the leaky cauldron to floo home, thinking back on his afternoon with Hermione.

_Earlier today…_

"_I'm beginning to think this whole thing is just stupid Malfoy. I was angry, and for once I didn't think about what I was doing. It's just going to fall apart anyway. I think we should just part as unfriendly acquaintances and be on our separate ways."_

_Draco really wasn't paying any attention to a word Hermione was saying. He was too busy observing her. He started at her feet. She was wearing simple black tennis shoes, some denim shorts that weren't too short to the point of being inappropriate, but just enough to show off her tan, finely shaped legs. She also wore a gray v-neck t-shirt, with her hair down in beautiful honey brown waves._

_In the dim light in the corner of the library, her bright blue eyes sparkled as he got to her face. Her rosy lips were parted slightly, her forehead wrinkled in frustration. She was absolutely gorgeous. _Screw blood status_, he thought. He felt extremely inadequate sitting across from her in a simple black t-shirt and grey slacks._

"_Malfoy? Are you even listening to me?" Hermione huffed. She peered at his face which was set in an expression of wonder. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and looked to her. _

"_Oh come now Granger. Do you still despise me as much as you did before even though my family switched sides last year? I think we can at least talk to each other now and then. You aren't SO much of a bother anymore, to be completely honest." He said with a smirk._

_Hermione gave an annoyed noise and stood up. She picked up her bag and turned to leave the little alcove. She turned back to Malfoy who was still sitting on a pile of books. "Well are you coming or not? If we are going to be associated with one another you better learn how to think faster." And with that she set off to leave the bookstore with Malfoy hot on her heels._

_End flashback…_

A couple of days later, things were still a little tense at the Burrow pertaining to the argument with Ron and Ginny, Hermione taking her side of course. However, Harry and Ginny had sat down to have a long talk about their relationship. Harry conceded that he was being a bit dismissive and uncaring towards Ginny and Ginny realized that she was wrong to go out on a "date" with Blaise. They both came to the conclusion that Harry was in no position to be in a relationship so close to the Final Battle and the two good friends parted on friendly terms. Nevertheless, Ron refused to forgive Ginny and was taking her so called 'betrayal' way too far.

All that can be said is that it took a long chat between Hermione and Ron in a locked attic and Ron coming down with a few minor injuries for him to talk to his only sister again.

Now that all the drama was solved, the whole Weasley house could focus on the excitement of the Quidditch World Cup that was taking place the next day. Since the last one didn't exactly end on a nice note, the Ministry along with the International Quidditch Association decided to host another Cup this time between England and Bulgaria.

Mr. Weasley had managed to scramble up some tickets this time and was taking Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins who had decided to come home for the summer instead of staying in their flat. At dinner the whole family plus Harry and Hermione was discussing the plan for tomorrow.

"Alright then I want all you lot up bright and early for the trip to the top of Ottery St. Catchpole Street. It's not the same place as before, it's just up the road as we don't need to portkey since most of us are of age now." Mr. Weasley said.

"Aw Dad, but that was so early before." Ron complained.

"Oh Ron it's not that big of a deal. Just go to bed sooner, and then you'll have all your precious beauty sleep." Ginny said smirking.

"Yeah Ronniekins-" Fred started.

"Merlin knows you need it." George finished chuckling. Ron's ears started to turn the same color as his hair while Hermione and Harry tried to hide their smiles in their drinks but Harry ended up snorting and getting water down his chin.

"Alright then, all of you get up to your rooms and get ready for bed. Make sure you pack a bag now because you won't have any time in the morning to do it. Up you go, all of you!" Mrs. Weasley said, shuffling them all to the stairs. Goodnights and sweet dreams were called before three closing doors could be heard.

In Ginny and Hermione's room, the two girls were busy packing their overnight bags for the game tomorrow. Once they finished, Ginny went to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Hermione sat on the window seat looking out to the garden and the rolling hills beyond. She pondered how the past week had gone by. Her initial reaction to the Burrow had been disgust and contempt. After she had gotten a taste of what living could be like at the agency, she wasn't looking forward to the old creaking structure that was the Burrow.

Along with this, she was still angry with Harry and Ron for being so rude and disrespectful as well as the rest of the Weasley's for being so oblivious to her pain, and her drastic change in personality. They were supposed to be her family for Merlin's sake! She really just couldn't stand Ron, and could only tolerate Harry for a short while. After spending time with the whole family, her heart started to melt just a bit and let in a small sliver of love for the Weasley's again, but she still just couldn't stand Ron.

~*0*~

The next morning, Hermione sat at the breakfast table reading the Daily Prophet with a cup of coffee while Mrs. Weasley stood at the stove, no doubt cooking too much food for all the sleepyheads that would eventually make their way down the stairs at the smell of bacon and muffins. She only wore a simple t shirt and zip up jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of shorts and her regular black tennis shoes, with her brown back pack sitting at her feet. The sun wasn't up quite yet, the sky still a dark blue color with just a hint of the sunrise colors peeking over the hills

Sure enough Ginny, Harry, and the twins came stumbling down the steps, rubbing their eyes with their clothes looking carelessly thrown on. All four of them threw themselves into their chairs and put their heads down. Hermione smirked as she continued to read the paper and sip her drink. She was quite used to getting up early from training, and had no trouble whatsoever getting up that morning. Mrs. Weasley turned around with a pan of bacon in one hand and a tray of muffins in the other.

"Alright then dears dig in; you'll have to leave soon." She said going back and forth between the table and the stove. The five people sitting at the table reached for the food, their stomachs growling.

"Oh dear, where is Ron? He should be down with the rest of you. I told him yesterday that he had to be downstairs early. That lazy boy!" She said with a huff.

"Well if you want Mum, me and Georgie here can go and rouse him for you." Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be up in no time with us going to wake him up." And with that the two twins took off to bring their dear brother down stairs. All the occupants of the kitchen became quite to try to listen to what would happen up stairs. Sure enough, after a few moments a strangled yelp and a loud curse was heard following by a rapid thumping of feet and the twins came tearing around the corner to land in their seats, looking as innocent as can be.

"You lousy bunch of bloody pests!" yelled a furious, dripping disheveled Ron. His bangs were sticking to his face, the back of his hair sticking up quite comically, his t-shirt haphazardly thrown on, and his wife beater visible through the fabric from the water dumped on him. His look was completed by his red, almost purple face with steam practically streaming from his ears with anger.

"Oh come now Ronnie dearest, you had to get up sometime-"

"We just sped up the process for Mum."

Ron just shoved his hair from his face and sat down at the table grumbling the while, grabbing food with a huff. The rest of the people in the room chuckled and continued to eat.

After everyone was finished eating and Mr. Weasley announced it was time to go, everyone got up and prepared for the trek up the road to apparate. Before they could get anywhere though, there was a knock on the window and a bright blond head of hair appeared in the frame.

"Hello! Where are you lot going?" Luna said happily, with a bag slung over her shoulder. Hermione turned around from adjusting her bag. She gave a small smile at one of her best friends.

"Well we were just on our way up to the end of the street. We're going to apparate to the World Cup grounds, we're going to see the Quidditch game." Ginny said. Luna perked up at these words.

"Hey, I'm going too! Daddy managed to get some tickets for the three of us; you think I could walk with you guys?" She asked.

"That would be just fine Luna dear," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's go, we were just about to leave."

Luna grinned and came through to the front door, hooking arms with Ginny and Hermione and started up the walkway through the gate off of the Weasley property.

~*0*~

"I'm so excited to see the game. It's been ages since England has participated."

"Oh it hasn't been that long Ginny. Only about ten years or so."

"Yeah, that's not long at _all_ Luna. It's more than half my age."

"Anything's more than half your age Gin."

"Shut up Fred!"

"Now now children, we're almost there. All of you underage; oh it's only three of you, grab hold of someone who and apparate and lets go."

Ginny immediately snatched Hermione's wrist, while Harry took hold of Ron's upper arm.

"You can come with me if you want Luna." Ron said holding out his other arm. Luna looked down her nose at his hand and walked away to Hermione's side. While everyone else had forgiven Ron, Luna refused. Fred and George stifled their laughter. Ron let his arm fall and turned away.

"Hermione, are you sure you apparate with two people?"

"I'm sure I can handle it Mr. Weasley." Hermione adjusted the strap on her shoulder with an annoyed expression on her face. _Can I apparate with two people, I disaparated with five people with me once after a *failed mission a year ago,_ she thought.

"Ok now we are headed to the Puddlemere training grounds, from there we can walk to the campsite and set up. On the count of three; one, two, three!" And with that, five pops resounded through the air as everyone disappeared.

~*0*~

"I need some of you to head to the official's booth; we're going to need more firewood than this." Mr. Weasley said looking into the furnace in the kitchen.

"I'll go for you Dad; you want to go with me Hermione, Luna?" Ginny said as she made her way to the front of the tent. The two others girls go up from their spot on the couch and walked into the crisp air and sunlight.

"Oh wait, I forgot my bag let me go get it, oomph!" Luna said turning around, and promptly ran into the solid chest of a certain Italian Hogwarts student.

"Whoa there, watch where you walk Lovegood."

Luna looked up into the smiling face of Blaise Zabini and grinned. She gracefully stepped around him and went to go back to the tent.

"Perhaps _you _should watch where _you_ walk Zabini." She said over her shoulder. Ginny giggled and walked to Blaise's side, clutching his arm.

Ever since the little incident in Diagon Alley and Ginny and Harry sorted out their feelings, Ginny and Blaise decided that they would give a relationship between them a go. They had been exchanging letters for the past few days learning about the other. Needless to say, they were quite confident that they would get somewhere in the relationship.

Behind Blaise was his pale, ever smirking best friend. But today, his signature smirk was nowhere in sight and a genuine smile was present on his face, albeit a small one.

"How are you Granger?"

"I'm…fine Malfoy, how are you?"

"Good. Excited for the game?"

"Oh would you two shut up and kiss or something? What's with the awkward tension?"Blaise said. Draco turned to glare at his best friend and Hermione punched him in the arm.

"Oh wow Hermione, you sure do pack a punch." He gasped.

~*0*~

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were climbing the steps up to their seats, everyone chatting excitedly about the game that was starting soon. Unfortunately Luna had to sit with her parents in their own seats, but was allowed to come over after the game in the tents.

"Didja know that Zabini and Malfoy are here again Gin?"

"Yes Fred, I'm aware that my boyfriend and his friend are here. Why wouldn't I?"

"Those two snakes are here? Oh wait of course they are, they're a bunch of rich, smarmy ba-"

"Anyway _Ron_, I heard their parents are in the Ministers booth. _Again._ How does that even work? I mean I know they switched over to the Light side and they are quite wealthy, but after everything that happened..."

"I'm sure the Malfoys and Zabinis have no hidden agendas and are just here to have a good time. So leave it alone will you?" Hermione replied with a huff. By know the group had made their way to the seats and got ready for the game.

~*0*~ (A/N: I'm not good at Quidditch scenes, sorry)

"I can't believe Bulgaria won. Again! Bloody Krum and his bloody broom..."

"Oh suck it up Ronald it's not that big of a deal."  
"Talking to me now are you Lovegood? Glad to see you've come to your-"

_BOOM! _Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Mr. Weasley and the twins turned to see a swarm of people running and screaming as a fire was visible behind the crowd.

"Oh no. Its fourth year all over again." Harry said his eyes wide.

"Ginny! Ginny, you go back into the woods with everyone else, Luna, you better find your parents." Mr. Weasley said ushering Ginny forward.

"No! Dad I want to fight-"

"Ginevra, I said to go!"

"I'll go with her Mr. Weasley." Blaise suddenly appeared behind the group taking Ginny's hand and running. His family had gone neutral, choosing not to fight on either side. Draco came to stand next to Hermione, who was staring at the oncoming Death Eaters with a determined look upon her face. Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, the twins and Luna stood firm with their wands drawn.

"Luna, you should go find your Mum and Dad-"

"No Harry. I'm fighting."

As soon as she finished talking a green light came hurtling towards Hermione which she easily deflected with a wave of her wand. The group went running into the battle where ministry officials were already into the fray.

Draco jumped into the fight, all the while searching for his parents. After stunning a random Death Eater, he finally saw his mother and father side by side. His mother, all elegance and grace was swiftly shooting spell after spell at enemies, with a small smile on her face. His father however was fighting with a ferociousness and cold fury only he could pull off. He was very proud of his father for switching sides. Draco never had the desire to have the Dark Mark, and hated what his father was doing to the family. He could now comfortably say his family was fighting for the right cause.

"Draco look out!" he turned to see a purple curse heading for him until it disintegrated from the burst of white light that appeared before him. Suddenly Hermione was right beside him, twisting and turning with her wand drawn and her other arm cradled to her side. She must have hurt it somehow.

"Get your head on straight or go home!" She yelled, blasting a Death Eater into a burning tent with a thrust of her wand. She disappeared again into the crown no doubt taking Death Eaters down left and right. She truly was a fighter.

~*0*~

"Hermione! Hey have you seen Hermione?" Draco stood up from the overturned bucket he was sitting on. The Order had finally driven the Death Eaters away with only a few injuries to their side. Mr. Weasley had gone off to retrieve Ginny and the twins, Luna, Harry and Ron were helping the Order and the Ministry repair the camp site the best they could. But the group of friends had stopped when they realized one of their own was missing.

"The last I saw her, she was fighting with McNair over by the Ministry information booth." Lucius said with a grim expression, standing by his wife. Draco groaned and sat straight down on the ground.

"What, what does that mean?" Ron asked frantically. The rest of the group stopped their casting to turn to Draco. He looked up from where his head was in his hands.

"McNair has the tendency to disaparate with his victim to torture them privatley and sends them back, usually not alive."

In the distance, a faint pop could be heard.

**OK that's it! A cliffhanger, I know! With enough reviews maybe ill update later this week, with **_**more**_** reviews maybe by Tuesday! **

***yes I know the world cup happened recently but I brought it back!**

*** in a few chapters I'm going to have whole chapter dedicated to the year Hermione spent training.**


	7. What a way to go

**PLEASE READ!Ok. I know it's been a while…oops? I'm really really really sorry. Some major family issues have come up. And I thank you all so much for sending me alerts and emails about how much you like the story. I'm so happy to know people actually like my stories. A special thanks to all the wonderful reviewers for making me get up and continue it. You know who you are, and in the next post I will for sure give individual shoutouts!**

_Previously on Cross My Heart and Hope to Live:_

"_The last I saw her, she was fighting with McNair over by the Ministry information booth." Lucius said with a grim expression, standing by his wife. Draco groaned and sat straight down on the ground._

_"What, what does that mean?" Ron asked frantically. The rest of the group stopped their casting to turn to Draco. He looked up from where his head was in his hands._

_"McNair has the tendency to disaparate with his victim to torture them privately and sends them back, usually not alive."_

_In the distance, a faint pop could be heard._

Harry looked towards the edge of the field, a wild look in his eyes. He started to run towards the still smoldering tents that hadn't been tended to yet, the rest of the team following him. As he ran, he thought of Hermione. His best friend. His sister. He knew he hadn't been treating her very well, but with the looming war on the horizon, he just wasn't as focused as he could be. He instantly regretted every moment he neglected to spend with her. All the times they could have spoken. Harry angrily swiped at his cheek. If he found her any less than perfect, there was hell to be paid. And he would make sure they suffered.

"There she is! I see her!" Luna shouted. The whole group stopped to see two figures on the ground near an exploded booth. One figure coughed and sat up, clutching their arm to their chest.

Hermione.

Harry let out a choked sound and threw himself down next to her, not even bothering to see who was with laying a few feet away. He laid her head in his lap and looked at her face carefully. There was a cut on her forehead and a bruise forming on her cheek, but other than that, she was fine.

"Is that you Harry?" she said softly. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes Mione love, it's me."

"Well then let me go you silly fool, I'm fine!" she said with a huff as she sat up all the way and used Harry's shoulder to stand completely straight. Harry stood up, a confused look in his face. He observed his friend as she stood up to her full height, leaning slightly on her right foot. Her hair was reminiscent of how it looked before she had miraculously changed it; slightly bushy and a bit frizzy at the bottom. Her now blue eyes were tired, and the blood from the cut on her forehead had slowly dripped to her eyebrow. Her t-shirt was ripped and her coat was singed on the left sleeve. Her pants were ripped open completely at the knees, and her left ankle was twisted just a bit.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't know how um… how worried I was about you. I know I haven't showed it much this summer, but- but you should know that you really do mean a lot to me, Hermione."Harry said, his head tilted downwards. Hermione stepped forward and took the green-eyed boys chin in her hand. She lifted it to look in his eyes.

"I forgive you Harry. I know that you've had a lot to deal with. I understand. But if you treat me like that again Potter, I swear you're going to have a lot more to deal with understand?" she said with a smirk. Harry chuckled and took his best friend in his arms, careful to not crush her wrist. He turned to the body lying still on the ground behind her.

"Who's that then?" He said. Hermione turned to look and twisted back with a shrug.

"Oh him? That's McNair. He's dead."

~*0*~

As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, a small blond whirl slammed into Hermione's side and knocked them both down. Hermione groaned and held her hand to her shirt tighter and coughed.

"What the hell Luna?!" she said, looking to her best friend. The Lovegood girl had sat back on her feet with suspiciously bright eyes, focused on her brown haired friend.

"I thought- I thought you were dead! Can you really blame me for being happy that you're alive? I wasn't ready to never see you again. I just couldn't- I couldn't stand it!" she said as she sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione's face softened. She got her feet under her and pulled Luna up. She wrapped her odd arm around the blonde's shoulders and cracked a small smile.

"Now Luna, you should know that I would never head six feet under without saying goodbye first."

Luna let out a half sob half laugh before hugging Hermione to her in a tight grasp. She let go to let the twins, Ron, and now Mr. Weasley and Ginny hug her. Ginny was crying softly and squeezed Hermione in a tight grasp. Ron had to pry her off so Hermione could breathe again. The group turned to see and awkward Malfoy family plus one amused Blaise standing on the side.

"It appears that you have properly disposed of McNair, Miss Granger. For that, I applaud you profusely. Theoretically, of course." Lucius said with a smirk. Hermione smiled right back.

"Well it appears I have, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

"What exactly did you do Hermione?" Ron asked nervously. Hermione huffed and looked over at McNair with disgust.

"Well the bloody idiot grabbed me from behind after I had disarmed Crabbe and disaparated before I could do anything. We landed in some forest clearing and my hands were bound behind my back with some, shall I say poorly charmed rope. McNair was standing a few feet away, his back to me the imbecile. I untied my hands and shot a stinging hex at him, which led to a duel. He got me a few times, and I thought he was going to win until he tripped and I may or may not have blew up his…um, bits. I suppose the pain was too much and he died. Unfortunately, he landed on my foot when I disaparated." The whole group was staring at Hermione wide eyed and slacked jawed, except for Luna. Hermione was starting to feel uncomfortable until Mrs. Malfoy spoke up.

"Oh dear, it seems you may have broken your wrist darling, and your ankle seems twisted as well. Why don't you let me have a look, I can heal it in no time." Mrs. Malfoy said with concern. Hermione looked down at her wrist and shook her head.

"Oh it's no problem Mrs. Malfoy, I can heal it myself. I'll be alright-" she started to say, but Draco interrupted her.

"Oh Granger, let her heal it before she bothers you incessantly until she can do it herself." He said with a chuckle. Narcissa glared playfully at her son before making her way to Hermione. Everyone else, finding that there no longer was any danger, decided to head back to the main campsite, leaving Hermione sitting on the ground with Narcissa by her side, and Draco lingering, pretended to inspect a tent still slightly on fire. By the time everyone had left, Narcissa was done healing Hermione, and glided past her son with a soft pat on his shoulder to meet her husband who was waiting near the entrance.

Draco made his way to where Hermione was sitting, flexing her sore wrist. He held out a pale hand, which she took hesitatingly. She stood a few inches from him looking at the top of his chest, which is where her eyes where. He cleared his throat and patted her head awkwardly.

"I um… I'm glad you're ok Granger. I've actually come to enjoy your presence, and it would have been a great shame if I had never had the privilege to argue with you again." He said softly, a smirk still present on his face. Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder and stepped around him.

"I'm sure I would have missed talking to me too."

~*0*~

"Alright, so the Ministry has sent a team to collect all the injured and dead Death Eaters, including McNair," Mr. Weasley said, with a nod to Hermione. "All the injured attendants of the cup have been sent to St. Mungos, and an Order meeting has been called. In a few moments, all members will have to apparate to Headquarters."

By now the Weasley's, Malfoy's, Harry, Hermione and Blaise had returned to the Weasley's tent. Luna had gone to find her parents, and was to come back after seeing them home. Since Blaise wasn't part of the Order, he was going to head home; his parents were probably worried sick. With a kiss to Ginny's forehead and a wave to everyone else, he exited the tent.

"Alright, everyone get in pairs to apparate. Ginny, I'll take you, but you are not allowed to attend the meeting."

"Dad! Everyone else is allowed to go!"

"Because _everyone else_ is of age Ginevra."

"It's so unfair. I should be able to attend the meetings just as much as _everyone else_." Ginny grumbled as she reluctantly held on to her father's arm. With this, everyone took the chance to get into pairs to apparate. According to Dumbledore, it was safer for Order members to do it this way as a safety precaution. Harry and Ron paired up, Lucius and Narcissa, Fred and George, which left Draco and Hermione. Draco looked awkwardly at Hermione, not sure where he should hold on to apparate. Hermione rolled her eyes and took his wrist and twisted just in time for the rest of the tents occupants to disappear. All that was left was a cold empty tent, and a dying fire.

~*0*~

"Oh my darlings! I'm so glad you all are home safe! I was so worried! It was just like the last time, I cannot BELIEVE this has happened again. I have half a mind to never let-"

"Molly dear, everyone is fine, not a scratch in sight. They are all here and perfectly healthy." Mr. Weasley said, as he removed his cap and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. The whole group had just arrived at Grimmauld Place, which had remained the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, as requested by Sirius. The rest of the Order had arrived by then, and the group of teenagers and young adults made their way into the kitchen where Dumbledore was already standing at the head of the table. Only senior members and those in the inner circle were called.

After his almost death earlier in the year, Dumbledore had decided it was time to get absolutely serious about the war. Snape had, at the last minute, discovered the antidote to the poison that would have eventually taken his life. By then, the Malfoys had already defected and Draco had been working as a spy, his mission to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts where there was a small army of Order Members waiting at the bottom of the tower. During the summer, Dumbledore and Snape had gone on a mission to recruit Members from all over Europe. The army was quite large now, almost nearly as big as the Death Eaters numbers.

"Now, let us commence this meeting. As I understand, there was another raid that occurred this night, this time at a place where many innocent bystanders were accumulated. It is a sad occurrence. An unfortunate event. However, we must push on. Continue to fight our way through these dark, dark times. The light will prevail. Justice will be served, and help will be given to those who deserve it." The room was silent as Dumbledore finished his short speech. His bright blue eyes traveled the room, his mouth a thin line.

"Kingsley, I believe you have a report from the Auror department, I believe we can…"

Draco tuned out of Dumbledore's voice to think to himself. He was sure he wasn't the only one that was exhausted, as it was nearly three in the morning. It was insisted that the meeting be held right after the World Cup, as it was apparently i_mperative_ it should happen as soon as possible. His eyes scanned the room. Potter seemed to appear like he was paying attention, but there were clear bags under his eyes, and his head was lulling a bit. The Weasley twins weren't even trying to look like they were paying attention, instead whispering to each other and messing with some piece of parchment.

The Lovegood girl had breezed in sometime after Dumbledore had started talking and she look like she was listening to the conversation. Finally, he landed on Granger. Her head was resting on her palm, her hair coming out of her ponytail and resting on the side of her face. The scratch on her cheek was still there, and her wrist had an obvious bruise on the side of it that still looked like it hurt a lot. Nonetheless, her eyes were fully trained on Dumbledore and Moody, who were talking and briefing the rest of the room on a new mission. No sign of fatigue or boredom present on her face.

He scoffed. She just _had_ to be perfect all the time didn't she? But, he thought, her weird ways and little quirks no longer bothered him the way they used to. In fact, he found them quite endearing. Admirable, he supposed. He sighed and rubbed his hands no his face. He blamed the late hour and lack of caffeine.

Draco felt a nudge on his foot. He looked over to see Hermione looking at him with a question in her eyes. He just nodded his head with a small smile and rested his head on his hand in a similar fashion to Hermione's and listened to the rest of the meeting, his eyes drooping every five minutes.

~*0*~

"Alright, who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Fred shouted. The whole Weasley clan, plus Harry and Hermione, were gathered outside on a breezy summer day. It was about a week later, only a few days before school was to start again. The family had gotten together in celebration of Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was to take place the next day, and the adults were finishing up some last minute details. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on hosting a dinner that evening, and guests were arriving already, leaving the bored teenagers to their own devices.

"Got room for two more over there Weasley?" A drawling voice sounded. The group turned to see two Slytherin boys heading down the field. Ginny ran excitedly to Blaise, giving him a big kiss. Draco stopped to stand right by Hermione, giving her shoulder a bump.

"Where's my happy greeting Granger?" he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure if you're looking for comfort Malfoy, Ron would be happy to assist you." She said with a sickly sweet smile. Draco's smirk quickly vanished from his face and was immediately replaced with a look of disgust.

"Thanks for the nightmares Granger. I'll be sure to send you the bill for my psychiatric appointments."

"Anytime ferret." Hermione said with a genuine grin as she made her way to stand with her team. By now all the dinner guests had arrived and were seated to observe the game. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been surprisingly invited to both the dinner and the wedding, hence Draco's presence, and both trying very hard not to sneer at everything the Weasley's possessed. There was a pleasant chatter, drinks being poured, appetizers being served, and there was quite the comfortable atmosphere.

This of course had to be completely shattered by a bloody and bruised Severus Snape stumbling up the walkway and collapsing to the ground.

**I know I know. Another cliffhanger. I'm really going to try to update by next week. It's a really short chapter, but I promise a longer one! Pleease review! It really keeps me going and I appreciate all my faithful readers. See you guys soon!**


End file.
